Devices for guiding a driving torque are known, for example, from the practice of the transmission technology where it is often required to drive alternately two output shafts. To this end, as a rule, two machines such as electromotors are used by means of which can respectively be actuated one of the output shaft and which are controlled by an electronic control device so that only one of the transmission units is active for sequential actuation of the respective shafts.
However, the use of two transmission units for two drive shafts disadvantageously requires a large installation space which is problematic in the case of cramped conditions of installation space like those prevailing as a rule in transmissions of motor vehicles.
The problem on which this invention is based is to make a device of simple construction available for guiding torque onto one or two output shafts that needs a small installation space and whose mode of operation can be implemented by a simple control.